hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Oxkito
First Appearance: Birthdate: World of Origin: E'S: Project Oasis World Player: Xing Personality Powers/Abilities Oxkito makes use of a form of sound magic, for lack of better term, to affect the physical realm whether tangible or not to some extent. The powers of the song and music he plays are based on how play it and the belief that it will work. Lyrics of the songs sometimes empower the effect even more as long as it is similar in line with the intent to use the song itself. The music and songs he plays are mostly of the Rock ‘n’ Roll variety but he can play other types as well to mix and match with the help of the Bard Nobodies he commands that play a plethora of musical instruments. Playlist (A not so extensive playlist at the moment but it’s a start I guess. I’m open for new suggestions.):- * *Rock you like a Hurricane- As the title implies, the song when played creates a hurricane-level storm wind blowing in the area, capable of rending some buildings and structures into rubbles, if not sending everyone the song is directed to flying off their feet. A symphonic addition of the song summons an actual hurricane to blow through the area. *Blackout- An erratic piece that disrupts algorithms from functioning properly, except for basic core functions: magic that requires steps are unusable and have chances to backfire, computers will stop digital and electronic processing entirely if not just slow down. The song and its effect lasts for six posting intervals. *Satch Boogie- A fast instrumental that makes the ground shake and unstable to fight on while also damaging the surrounding area for a duration of five posting intervals. *Dynamite- A fast piece that allows Oxkito to create small explosions at his command with a flick of a finger. The explosion cannot be aimed directly however, and by an unspoken law only he knows, he cannot direct it to explode living things directly. *Cross- An instrumental piece that boosts the rank of regular Nobodies by one. *Deadly Sting Suite- An instrumental piece that boosts the rank of regular Nobodies by two. *The Power of Desire- A support type song used to keep Nobodies fighting when they are at the brink of losing and retreating. It makes them fight with fervor unlike never seen before as if the lyrics of the song about the desire to win and overcome the impossible really empowers them. Those that are previously out of energy to go on will find themselves afresh with new found energy. *Trombe!- A support type instrumental used to disrupt and interrupt anything, anywhere, anytime. It is usually used to signal the arrival of Organization XIII in force for an attack or just to pull out in the ensuing confusion of being interrupted. *X- An orchestral instrumental piece using dramatic organ played by ten Bard Nobodies mixed with heavy guitar playing. This piece generates a powerful gravity shockwave fired from a focal point and directs it to multiple targets, which usually hits them with an earth-shattering force of 100-tons. If the force doesn’t destroy the target outright, it will pin them down for the duration of 10 posting intervals. History Origins: On another world somewhere, there was a man who makes his living with his ability to make use of music to combat the forces of evil. He had a daughter, who he loved dearly, and his only family member he had left whom he desired to protect more than anyone. He was cold, heartless and downright merciless but that was all to protect the world he lives in. When the Heartless came to their world, he fought back hard, but in the end, he couldn’t save his daughter, who died in his arms. A broken man, he fought back furiously still until his heart was taken by Darkness and became the Nobody, Oxkito. The man’s name, the only name he goes by before leaving his real name, was Otoki. Sound Demon. S2 History: Category:Characters:Other